leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Petalburg Gym
The Petalburg Gym (Japanese: トウカジム Touka Gym) is the official Gym of Petalburg City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Norman. s who defeat him receive the . In the games Between the entrance and Gym Leader Norman are a series of rooms, each containing a Trainer. In order to access these rooms, all of the first four Badges must be obtained first; otherwise, the doors will be locked. The Trainers have special methods of battling, as displayed on the doors leading to their rooms. They include the One-Hit KO Room, Accuracy Room, Attack Room, Defense Room, Speed Room, Recovery Room and either Zero Reduction Room or Confusion Room . Once three rooms in a row are completed, they can access the Gym Leader Room with Norman. In and Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, all seven Trainers in their respective rooms use items in the battle, whereas in , the strategy of these Trainers is dependent on the moves of their Pokémon. When defeated, Norman will give the player the as well as or as a reward. Also, in Pokémon Emerald, Wally's father will then enter Norman's room and lead the player to Wally's house. After the player enters the Hall of Fame, the Gym's guide disappears, and Norman appears at the first room of the Gym like he did earlier in the game. In Pokémon Emerald, Norman will return to the furthest room back if he is ready to rebattle the player. Appearance Trainers |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RS Norman.png |prize= 3100 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=RS |location=Petalburg Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Norman.png |prize= 3100 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Petalburg Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | First rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Norman.png |prize= 9000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Petalburg Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Second rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Norman.png |prize= 10000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Petalburg Gym |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Third rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Norman.png |prize= 11000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Petalburg Gym |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Fourth rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Norman.png |prize= 12000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Petalburg Gym |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | 150px|Ace Trainer|Randall|1,680|1|301|Delcatty|♀|28|36=トシキ|37=Toshiki}} 150px|Ace Trainer|Mary|1,680|1|301|Delcatty|♀|28|36=アヤカ|37=Ayaka}} 150px|Ace Trainer|Parker|1,680|1|264|Linoone|♂|28|36=ヒデキ|37=Hideki}} 150px|Ace Trainer|Lori|1,680|1|264|Linoone|♀|28|36=ヒトミ|37=Hitomi}} 150px|Ace Trainer|George|1,680|1|264|Linoone|♂|28|36=カズマ|37=Kazuma}} 150px|Ace Trainer|Jody|1,680|1|335|Zangoose|♀|28|36=サオリ|37=Saori}} 150px|Ace Trainer|Berke|1,680|1|335|Zangoose|♂|28|36=ナオキ|37=Naoki}} |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSNorman.png |size=150px |prize= 3,600 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=ORAS |location=Petalburg Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | Items }} }} |OR=yes|AS=yes|display= |sprite=PlayNav icon}} In the anime The Petalburg Gym first appeared in There's no Place Like Hoenn, where and reached the facility, with Ash intending to Norman and win his first Badge. However, when Norman learned that Ash only had with him, he declined the Gym battle. He did agree to an unofficial battle, which the young lost. The Gym's next major appearance came in Love, Petalburg Style, when Ash and returned to Petalburg City. In Balance of Power!, Ash had his official Gym battle against Norman. This time, with the help of his and , Ash defeated the Gym Leader and earned the . In addition to housing the battlefield, the Gym is also home to Norman, his family, and the Gym assistant . A greenhouse is also on the Gym's property. The various Pokémon at the Gym are housed in the greenhouse when they're not battling. May also left her and at the Gym before heading to the Kanto region in The Right Place and the Right Mime. It is Max's dream to one day succeed his father as Gym Leader, and he approaches this goal through learning about Pokémon battle strategy tactics. Pokémon used in Gym was first seen in There's no Place Like Hoenn after Norman agreed to have an unofficial Gym with because he had less than three Pokémon at the time. After a tough battle with Ash's Pikachu, Vigoroth managed to defeat him. Later, it helped in destroying one of Team Rocket's mechas that was attacking the Gym. It reappeared in Love, Petalburg Style!, when , Max, and saw it hanging from a brunch at a place where Norman keeps his Pokémon. It then hugged Max. Team Rocket also planned to steal it for , along with and . When Ash arrived at the greenhouse, Vigoroth fell onto him. Ash was happy to see Vigoroth again. Vigoroth was seen again in Balance of Power, in Ash and Norman's official Gym battle, where it was the second Pokémon used by the Gym Leader. It at first managed to easily dodge 's , and knocked out Torkoal with . After this, it had an intense battle with Ash's . Norman ordered Vigoroth to use Scratch, but was surprised when Ash told Pikachu to take the hit. Vigoroth's Scratch attack hit home, but the powerful Pokémon was suddenly paralyzed by Pikachu's Ability. Seizing the opportunity, Pikachu attacked with , knocking Vigoroth out. However, Pikachu wasted all of his energy, and was also knocked out in the process. It reappeared in flashbacks in Going for a Spinda, A Double Dilemma, A Scare to Remember!, and AG120. Vigoroth's known moves are and .}} first appeared in Love, Petalburg Style!, in a greenhouse where Norman keeps his Pokémon. It appeared again in Balance of Power!, during Norman's with . The match started with Norman's Slakoth against Ash's Pikachu. Utilizing Pikachu's speed, Ash ordered Pikachu to use . Slakoth dodged this and counterattacked with Shadow Ball. Jumping out of the way, Pikachu attacked with but missed once again as Slakoth leaned out of the way. Dazed, Pikachu was unable to dodge Slakoth's Hidden Power, and was blasted across the arena. As Pikachu recovered from Hidden Power, Ash realized that he needed to change his strategy. He decided to try attacks and ordered Pikachu to attack with . However Slakoth dodged this attack as well, and responded with Blizzard. The incredible cold kept Pikachu from retaliating, so Ash recalled him and sent out instead. Torkoal used , which easily blasted through Slakoth's Blizzard and scored a direct hit, knocking Slakoth out. It reappeared in a flashback in AG120. Slakoth's known moves are , , and .}} made its debut in Love, Petalburg Style!, in which it was staying in Norman's greenhouse with the rest of his Pokémon. It later d against Ash's Grovyle in 's Gym battle against Norman, but was ultimately defeated.}} Trivia * The Petalburg Gym is similar to Kanto's Viridian Gym, in the sense that it was the first Gym the can reach, but cannot be challenged until the player has collected a certain amount of Badges. ** Also, both cities housing said Gyms, Petalburg City and Viridian City, are followed by a route ( and ) split into sections by the regional forests of Petalburg Woods and Viridian Forest, respectively, and leading to the first Gym, the Rustboro Gym and Pewter Gym, which are also both facilities that the player can challenge. * Due to the structure of the Gym, the Petalburg Gym is the only Gym in where the player cannot face a pair of s in a Double Battle. Category:Hoenn Gyms Category:Gyms de:Pokémon-Arena von Blütenburg City es:Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Petalia fr:Arène de Clémenti-Ville it:Palestra di Petalipoli ja:トウカジム zh:橙華道館